


Oh Darling, I Know What You’re Going Through

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Just a soft time, Nonbinary Character, Other, The author loves to project, They/them pronouns used for Matt, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy, nonbinary matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Jeremy wants nothing more than to make Matt feel lovely again.





	Oh Darling, I Know What You’re Going Through

**Author's Note:**

> Your local nonbinary mess is back at it again! Originally written for my friend Flynn, this one has nonbinary Matt using they/them pronouns. If that bothers you, you’re cordially invited to bugger off. 
> 
> Title from Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet by Fall Out Boy.

Most mornings, Matt and Jeremy woke up at the same time. They got ready together, taking turns getting dressed and doing whatever they needed to in the bathroom. Jeremy usually made coffee for the both of them and Matt often packed up lunches for the day. But this morning, Matt didn’t even make it out of bed. As soon as Jeremy woke them, they felt an all too familiar heaviness settling in their chest. 

“Good morning, sweet thing,” Jeremy murmured, still nestled into Matt’s chest. When Matt didn’t mumble their usual cheerful reply, Jeremy opened his eyes to look up at them. “You okay?”

“I guess, yeah.” 

“That doesn’t sound very convincing,” Jeremy said, his nose nudging at the hollow of Matt’s throat.

“Don’t really feel like myself right now is all.” Matt muttered, ever so gently trying to escape Jeremy’s embrace. But Jeremy could understand the deeper implication of the movement. Matt sometimes had mornings where they felt wrong inside their own body, where they needed reassurance that they are beautiful and perfect just the way they are. Jeremy understood; he had experienced that kind of dysphoria for years before his transition. It made his heart break to see Matt feeling that same aching discomfort. 

“Aw, baby,” Jeremy whispered. “Don’t push me away, please.” His voice was patient, softer than the way he addressed the rest of the world. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want, but if it’s okay, I want to hold you.” Genuine concern softened Jeremy’s gaze as he took in Matt’s misty eyes and mussed hair. “I want to make sure you know that I love you for exactly who you are.”

“Jeremy…”

“Talk to me, baby.”

“I…” Matt fought against the tears threatening to form in their eyes. “I’m just...god, Jeremy, I don’t know...sometimes I guess I just don’t feel right. Like I’ll...I’ll never be anything other than a, a man, and I just...it hurts.” They looked as though they would break at any second. “I want to feel...I want to feel like being myself is enough…”

“Can I hold you, please?” When Matt nodded, Jeremy pulled them close once again and kissed them gently, lips barely brushing together. “I know how that feels, baby,” Jeremy whispered. “I’m going to make sure you know that you are perfect just how you are, okay?” 

“Jeremy, you don’t have to…” 

“I know that, my love, but I’m going to anyway. Because you did the same for me when I was hurting like this. And if I can make this better even a little bit, I want to.”

“Thank you,” Matt sniffled into the pillow below their face. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jeremy began quietly, kissing down at the scruff on Matt’s jaw. “I love your beard, how you look so handsome with it. My perfect Matt.” He brought one hand up to stroke the soft strands of Matt’s hair, focusing on the fading pink streaks. “I’m so blessed to call you my partner. Really, Matt. I wouldn’t be myself without you.” Jeremy’s hand brushed Matt’s hair aside to kiss the soft skin behind their ear. “You are so fucking beautiful, so perfect, and you’re not like anyone else I’ve ever met. You have the most unique sense of humor, and it works so well with mine. Like we were made to be together.” Jeremy was breathing the words against Matt’s neck as he kissed and nipped at the soft skin there, causing them to squeak in surprise. “Shh, s’okay. I love you so much, okay?” 

“Love you too,” Matt breathed. Tears were streaming down their face. They let Jeremy wipe them away, his calloused hands feeling like heaven. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, love. Let me call Geoff, okay?” Jeremy tried to untangle himself from Matt, but they wouldn’t let go. “Come on, I’ll only be gone a minute. I’m calling in sick for the both of us.” Matt opened their mouth to speak. “Don’t protest,” Jeremy cut them off. “We’re staying home and I’m making sure you know how perfect you are.” 

Matt made a small sound of protest but let Jeremy roll over and call Geoff. While Jeremy talked to their boss, Matt blew their nose. Jeremy nodded and made sounds of assent into the phone.

“Okay, Geoff’s fine with us taking the day. Come here, Matt, my wonderful Matt, I intend to spend this morning snuggling with my perfect Matt.” 

Matt smiled timidly at Jeremy’s affection. They rolled over and pulled Jeremy close, enveloping him in their warmth. 

“Thank you for being my best friend,” Matt whispered after a while. “There’s no one who understands me the same way. 

“Thank you for being you, my lovely Matt. That’s the best person you could possibly be.”


End file.
